Could We Want More?
by SplitDemonIdentity
Summary: Lee and Gai have been married for five years and everything works out for them. Today is their fifth anniversary. But Lee's been sick could this be great or horrible.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I did Hinata and Neji would be in love and most all of the other male characters would be gay.

Author's note: I wrote this on Sunday during church yes it is yaoi, shonen-ai, and Mpreg. Surprisingly enough this is a story about gay marriage while my church strongly opposes gay marriage.

-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been five years today, June 5th, that Lee and myself have been married. Five wonderful years.

He's lying asleep next to me right now, ordinarily we both would've been up by now. But he's been sick the past few weeks so I'm letting him sleep.

"Good morning Gai.", Lee said his eyes fluttering open.

"Good morning Lee.", I said kissing him, "Happy Anniversary.".

"Happy Anniversary Gai-sensei.", Lee said a blush covering his cheeks he had made a mistake that he not often did, but at the rare times when he did he would always feel ashamed. Whenever he was asked why he blushed when he made the mistake he'd reply, "I have been with him for years as his lover not just as his student so it is shameful to still address him as such.".

"I am very sorry I always will do that you should not love me as you do because of it." Lee said burying his face in a pillow.

"No you don't. You don't always make that mistake." I told him lifting his face up from where it was hiding in the pillow and I kissed him gently, "You seem to like to forget that I love you for you flaws and all.".

"I am sorry I have just always attempted to appeal to women so much. That I have forgotten that I am allowed to have flaws." Lee replied hugging me. He really had changed a lot to appeal to women. He had started when he was 16 and the efforts actually paid off. But when he finally was with a girl he discovered that he'd really never love them as much as he loved me. When he discovered that he loved me it hurt the girl who he was with at the time. But, she was fine now having found new love. He was still holding onto me after I got out of my train of thought and I hugged him back tracing the fine lines of his muscles making him shiver.

About an hour later we both finally got out of bed leaving the happiness of being in each other's arms. I had discovered after I had married Lee that sometimes idleness could be youthful if you were busy with the one you loved with all your being and they loved you back.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Lee said having calmed down from his earlier embarrassment.

We had left the house and were wandering around in the park around 8 in the morning. When it was 10 Lee admitted to being tired so we reluctantly sat down on a bench were Lee fell asleep in my lap. I absentmindedly started playing with his hair as I looked around at all the different families that had come out to play. I saw Kakashi with his wife and three children although truly only the two youngest were his as the oldest was Lee's. Yes the young woman that Kakashi married was also the one that Lee has left after he had discovered his true feelings.

Seeing Kakashi playing with his children and laughing with his wife made me look guiltily down at Lee. He had admitted that he wished to have children yet he had none. I suppose that it was partially my fault. I was unable to give him children, unable to make him pregnant. We were jealous that there were still families that could have children; families like Kakashi's and Neji's. I steadily got sadder as more happy families came to let their children play. Soon it was just too much. Although I didn't want to I found myself trying to wake up Lee. All these families had love as strong as Lee's and mine but they also had the one thing our union didn't. Children.

"Gai did not I have an appointment to learn what's been wrong with me the past 3 months?", Lee asked waking up and stretching.

"Yes you do. Let's go.", I answered standing up and pulling him up as well. We started to walk away but then Lee fell down couldn't stand back up. He grabbed onto my sleeve and pulled himself back up. I then swept him up and carried him the rest of the way.

"Gai what if I die?", Lee asked tears of fear swimming in his eyes.

"You won't die I'm sure and besides if you died I wouldn't be able to live on myself so I'd find a way to die with you.", I answered brushing away the tears.

"Are you sure I have been sick everyday for 3 months and I am wondering if it will kill me.", He asked seeming at the moment far younger than he really was.

"If you die just be there to welcome me when I come around too cause it won't be much later that I'll be there.", I answered hugging him, "Trust me I don't want to be away from you anymore. We were apart for far too long.".

"Do not say that I do not want anybody to die for it is one of the worst of fates." He said kissing me.

"Then you shouldn't talk about it yourself. You asked me if you were going to die and I replied with the truth that if you died I wouldn't be long after you on the passage.", I replied kissing him back, "I love you too much.".

"Yes I love you far too much too." Lee said, holding on around my neck tighter.

Lee went in on his own to see what was wrong with him while I waited. He didn't want me in there with him in case it really was something horrible that was making him sick. He didn't want me to worry. He walked out after what seemed to be hours and said something that surprised me but made me feel so happy inside.

"Gai I am pregnant.", Lee said kissing me hard, "I am PREGNANT!!!!!!!!! I am going to be a parent!!!!!!!!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you think I may add on but I'm pretty sure that this will stand alone but maybe you'll just have to figure it out. Review!


End file.
